izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
David Anders
) |character=Blaine DeBeers |status=Starring |first=Pilot}} David Anders is the American actor who portrays Blaine DeBeers on The CW's iZombie. Biography Anders was born in Grants Pass, Oregon, to parents Dr. Tony and Jeri Holt. Anders is the youngest of four children. He has three older siblings: a biological brother (Arik), an adopted brother (Jason), and an adopted sister (Maili). Anders began acting in school plays at a young age but spent most of high school playing sports such as basketball and tennis. When he was a senior in high school, at 15, he played Philip the Apostle in a regional theater production of Jesus Christ Superstar. When he was 18 Anders won the part of George in his high school's production of Our Town; following that, he went on to portray Freddy Eynsford-Hill in a production of My Fair Lady. After moving to Los Angeles, he took the stage name of David Anders due to another actor using the name David Holt. In 2001, Anders took a role playing a high school senior in the Olsen twins' series So Little Time. Later in 2001, Anders landed the role of Julian Sark in Alias; originally a guest star, Anders was made a regular and lasted until 2006. Before his acting debut in Alias, Anders worked at The Gap and taught tennis. Between 2001 and 2006, while working on Alias, Anders made guest appearances on television shows such as Charmed, CSI and Grey's Anatomy. Anders also worked in independent film, and was involved in several plays. In 2002, Anders played in the independent film, The Surge. In December 2001, he appeared in The Source magazine in an ad for the rapper Canibus, in which Anders doubles as Eminem.needed In 2005, Anders joined the cast of Beautiful, an Off-Broadway rock musical, as the lead. Beautiful was shown during the New York International Fringe Festival. In the same year, he participated in the film Circadian Rhythm. In 2006, Anders worked on the horror film Left in Darkness alongside actress Monica Keena. In 2007, Anders played the role of ELI in the film of the same name, ELI. He went on to be cast in a regular role in the second season of NBC’s hit Heroes as Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei, a new character with the ability to regenerate. Anders was once again asked to use his British accent from Alias, despite being an American actor. He also worked on two other movies; Into the Blue 2: The Reef and The Revenant. He also guest-starred in the eighth season of 24. Anders has guest starred as John Gilbert in the TV series The Vampire Diaries in 2010 and 2011. As of late 2011, Anders had a recurring role as Victor Frankenstein (as well as his Storybrook version Dr. Whale) on ABC's Once Upon A Time. Anders currently stars as Troy Cutler in USA’s Necessary Roughness and will be continuing his role in Once Upon a Time in Season 3. Since 2015, he has portrayed Blaine DeBeers in the US series IZombie. On stage Anders has played the lead role in the world premiere of Rockne: The Musical. He also appeared in The Diary of Anne Frank, in 2001, which received an award for Best Ensemble performance at the Back Stage West Garland Awards. Trivia *Played Philip the Apostle in a regional theater production of Jesus Christ Superstar when he was 17. *Was accepted at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California, but decided to head to Los Angeles instead. *Just before he landed Alias he played the part of a young Knute Rockne in Rockne: The Musical. The play written by Laurence O'Keefe, of Bat Boy fame, fittingly had its world premiere in South Bend, Indiana. *Appeared in The Source magazine in December 2001, in an ad for the rapper Canibus, in which David doubles as the Real Slim Shady himself, Eminem. *Took the stage name of David Anders because there is already an actor named David Holt. He made the decision to go by his middle name, Anders. *To make ends meet while he pursued his dream, he worked in retail sales and taught tennis. *Has two brothers, Jason (adopted) and Arik and one sister, Maili (adopted). *Named 79th sexiest man in 100 Sexiest Men In The World magazine, UK, 2005 *Named 83rd sexiest man in 100 Sexiest Men In The World magazine, UK, 2004 *Oldest brother is African-American; sister is Vietnamese. *Is not English, even though he frequently plays characters who have a English accent. *Son of Dr. Tony and Jeri Holt. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" *"The Exterminator" *"Liv and Let Clive" *"Virtual Reality Bites" *"Dead Air" *"Patriot Brains" *"Astroburger" *"Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat" *"Blaine's World" Season 2 *"Grumpy Old Liv" *"Zombie Bro" *"Even Cowgirls get the Black and Blues" *"Love & Basketball" *"Max Wager" *"Abra Cadaver" *"The Hurt Stalker" *"Cape Town" References Category:Starring Cast